1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to decorative details on a building structure, and, more specifically, to a cornice device having a combined soffit and crown detail.
2. The Prior State of the Art
Dwelling construction has a long and diverse architectural history. Each building structure, such as a residential home, building, stadium, arena or other building must not only provide a cover for the building and those individuals that remain therein, but must also resist large roof loads such as those from high wind, rain, snow and ice. Therefore, the roofs and outer walls of each building structure must prevent infiltration of these numerous weather conditions.
A typical roof type is that incorporated in a wood-frame dwelling. When the roof span is less than about 30 feet, the roof surface, typically a composition of shingles or tile placed on sheathing or plywood may be supported on rafters, which run from the peak of the roof to its eaves. When roof structures exceed about 30 feet, however, roof trusses are used instead of rafters, and include additional support furnished by longitudinal members, known as purloins, that span the trusses. Many, industrial buildings use a similar construction, however, the trusses, purloins, and roof surface are generally fabricated from steel or prestressed concrete or other load-bearing materials.
No matter the type of roof construction used, each roof design must accommodate for adequate attic or interior roofing ventilation. Satisfactory attic ventilation is necessary for many reasons. For example, attic ventilation not only removes heat and moisture from attic spaces in hot weather, but also removes attic condensation in cold weather to prolong building structure and roofing material life, while preserving the viability of the attic insulation.
In some situations to obtain the adequate ventilation, the rafters or roof trusses of many building structures extend beyond the outer walls of the dwelling or building to form vented eaves. Accordingly, the soffit, or horizontal underside of the eave, is typically fitted with vents of varying designs to allow air to pass into the attic from the outside. As such, hot, moist air inside the attic may exit from roof vents positioned higher than the vents in the eaves, while cooler, dryer air may enter the attic through the vents. In this manner, a continuously circulating flow of air passes through the attic space to maintain the desired temperature and humidity. The use of vented eaves is not limited to those building structures that include overhanging rafters and roof trusses. Building structures having no overhanging roof structure still require ventilation and protection from the weather elements.
Generally, the traditional extension of roof rafters or roof trusses over the outer wall was adopted as one method to provide the necessary attic ventilation. Additionally, the inclusion of overhanging rafters and roof trusses prevents water passing from the roof and traversing along the surface of the sidewalls of the building structure. Typically, the eave or overhang has a length of about twelve to about twenty-four inches. Local or regional building codes, however, may vary these dimensions. The inclusion of the overhang results in a significant increase in construction costs due to more complicated eave structures and a larger roof surface area that extends beyond the outer walls.
In many cases, the eave or overhang between the outer walls of the building structure and the ends of the roof rafters or trusses is covered with a cornice structure. The cornice structure commonly is fabricated from a number of different elements that combine to prevent weather conditions, such as wind, rain, snow, and the like, from entering into the attic space of the building, while allowing ventilation of the attic space. In one configuration, the cornice structure includes a fascia panel that covers a member that is attached to the ends of the roof rafters or trusses, typically termed a subfascia. A separate soffit commonly extends between the outer wall and the bottom portion of the fascia. Similar components are also used for those building structures without overhanging rafters or trusses, thereby allowing ventilation of the attic space while preventing infiltration of weather conditions within the building structure.
The cornice structure may be fabricated from wood. This, however, requires installing several component parts, such as the fascia panel, soffit, and interface between the outer wall and the soffit. Each component must be sized and shaped so that an accurate fit is achieved between adjacent components, the roof, and the outer walls. Unfortunately, wood decorative structures, though pleasing to the eye, are expensive and time consuming to install.
One alternative to wood is aluminum. Traditionally, aluminum sheets, having a standard width of approximately fifteen inches (15xe2x80x3) and termed a xe2x80x9cgutter coilxe2x80x9d, are formed into various decorative structures, such as the cornice structure, that may be placed between the outer walls and the roof. Each section includes venting holes that are traditionally visible from below the decorative structure. Though aluminum cornice structures are somewhat easier to install than wood, aluminum structures still have a number of significant disadvantages.
One significant shortcoming of currently available cornice structures, including those having integral soffit and fascia structures, is that they are not capable of discharging water that may creep within or under the shingles, such as when ice dams form. In such a case, water that falls below the lower edge of the shingles or other roofing structure passes back by capillary action upwardly beneath the shingles or roofing, thereby causing water damage to the roof, fascia board, soffit, and other parts of the building structure. In addition, in many of the currently available cornice structures, water becomes trapped behind the cornice structure itself and cannot escape through the cornice. As a result, the water tries to move downward and ends up moving along the interior of the outside wall. Consequently, water that is trapped by the cornice structure causes water damage. The water damage may be that which is typical of trapped moisture such as mildew and wood decay. In the more severe cases, the water may go to the interior surface of the wall and cause damage to the interior surface as well as enter the interior of the building. Repairing water damage to a building structure can be expensive and time consuming.
Another significant problem with many conventional cornice structures is that they allow water to drip along the edges of the cornice structure such that the water drips onto or runs down the surface of the outer walls of the building structure. Such water usually contains a large amount of debris, minerals, or other material that coats the surfaces of the shingles or roofing. As a result, as the water travels down the outer walls of the building, the debris, minerals, or other material, is then deposited on the outer surface of the outer walls creating an unsightly stain. Additionally, as the water traverses the surface of the outer wall, water may seep through the,outer surface of the outer walls, such as in the case when stucco is applied to the outer surface of the outer wall, or through the mortar of a brick house, thereby causing water damage to the building structure.
In addition to the above, many conventional cornice structures maintain and have ventilation holes located on the soffit structure. Though they maintain the necessary ventilation of the attic space, there is a desire to hide or conceal the holes so that a typical aluminum cornice structure does not look like aluminum but looks like the more expensive wood trim.
As such, there is a need for a decorative structure which is simple to install, reduces fabrication costs of the decorative designs, prevents water damage or discoloring of the building structure, particularly the outer walls, while minimizing the visual effects of requiring venting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cornice device that is easy to install between an outer wall and a roof of a building structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cornice device that prevents water from staining or discoloring the surface of the outer wall of a building structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cornice device that allows ventilation of the interior attic space, while concealing the method of ventilation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cornice device that is configured to allow any water that may get behind the cornice device to escape, thereby reducing and even preventing water damage to the building structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cornice device that allows for the discharge of water that may creep between a roofing material and the cornice device in such a way that the water is prevented from passing along the outside surface of the outer wall and damaging the outer wall.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of installing a cornice device that is simple, and allows for accommodation of various construction deviations in the outer wall and roof.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein a cornice device for building structures is provided that includes a crown member and a connector member. The crown member has a first end and a second end. The first end of the crown member is configured to attach to the roof portion of the building structure. In one embodiment, the second end of the crown member has a locking groove formed therein. The crown member may include an optional fascia board. In another embodiment, the crown member may also include a roof nailer member attached to the said fascia board.
The connector member comprises a first leg and a second leg. The first leg of the connector member is configured to cooperate with the second end of the crown member, while the second leg of the connector member is configured to couple to the outer wall of the building structure. The crown member and the connector member are configured to flex during installation to accommodate for various framing variances.
The cornice device also includes means for discharging water from the cornice device. The means for discharging water from the cornice device is spaced apart the said outer wall of the building structure so as to keep said discharged water from contacting the outer wall, thereby, avoiding staining, discoloring, or damaging the outer wall due to the discharged water running down or contacting the surface of the outer wall. In one embodiment, the means for discharging water from the cornice device comprises a water trough, formed by the interior surfaces of the crown member and the connector member, and a plurality of apertures formed in either the connector member, the crown member, or both. The plurality of apertures are configured to allow water to pass therethrough. The plurality of apertures also act as a means for ventilating a building structure, and are substantially hidden from view. The means for discharging water from the cornice device may further comprise a drip lip which is configured to prevent water discharged from the cornice device from discoloring or damaging the outer wall of the structure. In one embodiment the drip lip is formed by the second end of the crown member and the first leg of the connector member.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.